Savin' Chris
by JackpotGirl
Summary: Will Chris save new charges Milly's life or loose his own? set twenty years after series final. First part of the Charmed Children Series!complete! R
1. Family values

**So, this is my first Charmed fanfiction, I don't know if I should continue it or where it will lead, I'd appreciate reviews, because if you like it, I will continue working on it.**

Savin' Chris

The table was set, Piper and Leo were on their way, Phoebe wouldn't be able to come but send Tara and Lisa, Paige would come with Henry jr., so the Family would be near to being complete. Sure it was hard to get everyone together but every once in a while they had to coordinate their magic lives. Lisa and Henry were about to become teachers at the magic school, Tara was busy at Collage becoming a lawyer and Dina, Phoebe's oldest, was totally focussed on her new baby girl Prudence. She always came telling everyone what she just learned and today, Prue was sick, so she wouldn't make it as well.  
"Julie, answer the door...", Wyatt shouted from the kitchen. The brown haired girl did what her brother said and waited for the visitors.  
"Mom, Dad, hey, how you're doing?", she said enthusiastic as Piper and Leo entered their apartment placed in a big bureau building. Julie sent her parents to the table and told them to wait a second. As she was picking up the Wine from the kitchen, Wyatt got to say hello to his Mom and Dad. They asked him how he was and he replied that all those demons were keeping him busy and he felt responsible for too many things. Before he could continue his explanation Chris entered the room and said: "Oh yeah, mightiest witch of all times; Wyatt Halliwell. Your life must be so stressful..."

"Well, don't blame me because I'm doing my job and you're just hanging loose.", Wyatt said less serious than he planned to say.  
"I'm not relaxing...I'm saving my power.", Chris said smiling.  
The truth was that Chris actually didn't take his job as a witch as serious as he was supposed to and as serious as his cousins and especially as his brother. For that bit, Wyatt was leaning deeper into the magic world for no one had ever been tired of telling him how he was the most important and strongest wizard in the world. Chris was pissed off by this sometimes, because he always felt like standing in Wyatt's huge shadow. One day he just thought 'Well if my brother is the man in the magic world, I'll be the man in the real world.' He sort of developed a slight dislike for magic, wanted to live a normal live and leave the spells and potions to his brother and sister. And, as always, no body seemed to care or even notice. They were all too concerned about Wyatt. For a while there had been a silent rage inside of him that he tried to pull down, but he felt it wouldn't work very much longer. Ever since he had just been the younger brother of Wyatt and not Chris Halliwell, his Dad loved Wyatt obviously more, Wyatt was the one they had focussed on when they were growing up. Wyatt always got everything, the girls of the family always asked him for magical advise, they didn't even care that he was good with writing spells as well, that he was able to kill a demon with just a small move of his hand.  
He was slowly getting more and more furious and those screams inside his head got him nuts.  
The doorbell distracted Chris for a second.  
In the door stood Tara and Lisa smiling from one ear to the other looking both just like her mother. "Mom lets us tell you that she wishes us a wonderful dinner, Dad is doing the same and Dina wants me to tell y'all that Prudence learned how to aviate." The women sat down greeting their aunt and Leo. Lisa got up agin and headed for the balcony where Julie stood. They were best friends, being born at the same day and had spent their entire life like sisters, they were not to be away from one another for too long. Julie and Lisa were like the second twins in the family, despite Fin and Laura, Paige's daughters.

When they came back to the table, Henry and Paige had already arrived. The talking got louder as everyone was chatting, informing, telling the newest facts about this and that demon-problem or about this and that new talented witch in the magic school.

Apart from them, Chris stood in the corridor heading to his bedroom, leaning against the wall. He was getting this terrible headache again and he always heard someone calling him, those frigging screams resounded inside his head. He hated being a whitelighter, they always kept bugging him. He just wanted this new charge to leave him for good, there were so many whitelighters, even in his own family, why couldn't Fin or Laura take care of it, or even Julie. Although Julie was the leased talented of the Halliwell children, she was a bit clumsy when it came to magic. Or Wyatt could do it...as he always did it all -better than Chris could ever do.  
He rubbed his forehead and sighed. He was tired of being a Halliwell.  
Suddenly Tara stepped in front of him.  
"You can't always doubt who you are! Those people that call on you are in need of you", she said.

"Damn! Tara, I told you not to emphath me!", Chris said in an scary angry voice.

"Chris, you know I usually don't, but your negative aura is like screaming through half of San Francisco. It's impossible not to notice it for an emphath! It's giving me the same headaches that you have, I can hear the screams you hear. You know, I told you, you can come to me, but you wouldn't. Chris, I'm really worried about you. Stop hating what you are, this is not going anywhere, please!", she said strict, she wasn't even older than him, but treated him like a child.

"Tara, suddenly you worry? You...er... just please don't read my thoughts ever agin, I'm telling you, leave it to me.", he tried not to sound as furious as he was.

"I can _make you _fulfill your duties! You are a whitelighter, that is your job and people will die if you don't do this job properly!"

"Are you trying to harass me?!"

"Chris, I'm trying to make you see what it is you have to do."

"Oh, I _have to do _things? I have to do nothing but die!"

Tara looked at him closely and suddenly her eyes got pale white. Chris knew that this were her destiny's angels genes coming through. A short while you could only When her eyes became clear again they were wet.

"Actually, if you don't decide to change your attitude, you will die..."

Although Chris knew very well that she was always telling the truth when it came to premonitions, he didn't care. He thought he should be scared, but it meant nothing. So he would die. Well, no one would miss him anyway.  
His face became hard and bitter as he gave Tara one last look, before he beamed away.

**So what do you say?**


	2. Loose

**I don't own Charmed. **

**So this is the second chapter...**

Loose

Chris apeared from one second to another in front of a night club. He was just twenty, not allowed to visit it, plus it was a spot more known to demons then witches, but that was exactly what Chris needed and he couldn't have cared less. He entered the club and it was empty as usual for night clubs at ten thirty. He placed himself at the bar, ordered a whiskey and hoped to look evil enough so that noone would dare to get on his nerves.

He sat there about three hours. While the club was filling and he got tipsy first and really drunk short time later, the headache fought itself back trough his foggy, dizzy mind and knocked inside his forehead. With a rushed movement he finished his second Vodka-redbull and barged towards the dance floor. The banging base of the techno music drowned the voices in his head, that was at least something.  
He started to move quiet uncontrolled and totally against the beat, he looked like a drug addict on a bad trip. People were dancing around him, bumped into him, jugged him and yelled that he should look where he's going. As the music got faster and louder Chris started letting loose. His head was turning the same as the whole floor, he didn't see faces anymore, just schemes and light flashes. Someone grabbed his T-Shirt from behind and turned him around. All he was able to see was a slight ray of blond weaving hair and red lips. He circled her and tried not to slip and fall, he couldn't even say what he was doing exactly. When the woman nestled to him and rubbed herself against him, he totally blacked out.

When Chris woke up, he found himself lying in that girls bed. She lay beside him, still asleep. She was actually quiet beautiful, usually Wyatt would get such girls. That made him a little proud, still he wasn't to stay. Within three minuets he got all his stuff and left -- whitelighter -way. When he arrived at the top of the San Francisco bridge he figured that he had nowhere to go, for he wouldn't go back to his and Wyatt's place for sure. The worst thing was, that he still heard the screams and the headache he had anyway were strengthened by a huge hangover. He was feeling miserable. After a short while he decided to have a beer to fight at least his crapulence and have a little bit of a breakfast, so he had something in his stomach when he had to throw up, of what he was sure he would. After beaming he entered a small café downtown and sat down at a corner table. He kept his eyes downcast and waited for someone to serve him while doing the best he could to ignore the voices in his head. They became louder he noticed. It was like a big crescendo that lead to an awfully loud sound that had Chris shut his ears and he suppressed a scream just in the very second where a young waitress dropped a tray with rumbling noise. He looked up and caught her eye. All of the sudden the screaming stopped and Chris sighed. "No, no, no!", he whistled to himself. He had found his new charge. He was just about to get up and flee when she got up to him.

"Have you chosen?", she asked politely. She must've been around seventeen or eighteen, she was astonishing beautiful but Chris refused to help her. Good looks wouldn't make him give in. She wouldn't make him be the good son again, the one who always did what he was supposed to.  
"No, thank you.", he said and got up to leave. Back on the street he looked around to find where he'll be going.  
He just turned left, when he heard a girls voice behind him.

"Sorry", the waitress said "er...I think you can help me, sir, can you?"  
Chris turned around and had to look down to see her face, she was obviously shy because she looked at the ground after asking.  
"I'm sorry I don't know what you are talking about.", Chris tried to act ignoramus.  
She looked up a little: "Well I don't think that's true. I've heard a lot about you. You are the brother of Wyatt Halliwell", she said Wyatt's name as if it was the name of a superstar. Chris laughed embittered: "So you heard that...Okay little lady, get lost, maybe I am who you think I am, but I won't help you so get gone!"  
He was being mean, and she was intimidated.

Chris didn't gave her one more look, turned, walked away and left the girl standing there alone.

**What do you say?**


	3. Milly

1Foggy San Francisco appeared in front of Chris as he landed on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Last night was still keeping his energy low and he just wanted to sleep. What day was today? Thursday? Yeah, it was, Chris thought. That meant that Wyatt would be at the old Halliwell house to check on Piper and Leo. That fact was annoying Chris so bad; why did Wyatt think they needed him? Piper was a smart woman and witch with years and years of experience and Wyatt thought they would need him to solve their demon problems-and they even had no demon problems. So it went down to Wyatt sneaking around the house, aggrandizing himself.

Chris rolled his eyes. But if Wyatt was not in their apartment (too bad Chris didn't have a job, so he had to share a flat with his brother), he could go there, change clothes and eat something, he figured and beamed in the next second. He was already taking a shower in his mind, when he arrived there. But he didn't expect the unwelcome guest that sat on the couch.

Ti his surprise it turned out to be the young waitress from the café.

"How did you get in here?", he asked loud through the silence. Going by her reaction, which was a quick turn with an appalled look, she hadn't noticed him beaming in.

"I...I...", she stuttered and looked at the knees, "I snapped the bolt" She was obviously ashamed but yet not willing to apologize.

"And why did you think you could just burglarize into a strangers apartment?", he was angry.

"Because you walked away from me, sir."

"For a good reason, I don't wanna help you with anything. Whatever it is, I don't even wanna know."

That's very rude...", she said in a quiet tone.

"Where do you know us from anyway?", Chris wondered slowly calming down.

"Magic school...your cousin is a teacher of mine...you know, we all know to which family she belongs and it is an open secret where Wyatt lives" Again this admiring tone that Chris couldn't stand.

"What is he for you, some kind of a popstar?", his voice couldn't decide whether to sound furious or weirdly amused.

"No, sir, not for me, I think he's actually rather boring.", Chris thought she was lying.

He pictured her as a little mouse, the way she sat there in front of him. She hadn't looked him in the eyes at all.

"So that's why you came to me?", slowly he walked beside the couch and kneeled in front of it, focusing her.

"Yes, sir."

"Now, don't call me sir. I might be four years older than you. If you call me 'sir' ever again I won't help you"

"Sorry. So you will help me, if I don't?", it sounded like hope in her voice.

"No.", Chris said, but it didn't really sounded sincere -even to him.

"Please, Mr Halliwell, I need your help."

"Nah...I got better things to do."

It wasn't until she finally looked up to him, he said 'okay'. She just looked at him so soliciting that he couldn't possibly say no. And she was beautiful.

"Damn, girl. What is your problem now?", he sat down beside her.

"I'm in trouble, Mr Halliwell..."

"Chris", he interrupted her.

"I'm in trouble, Chris.", now she sounded flattered saying his name(she really seemed to think the Halliwells were superstars), "by the way, my name is Milly, from Mildred you know, but you can call me Milly, if you want to."

"How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, sir... er, Chris, I meant Chris.", she was kind of nervously playing with the ring she wore on her right hand.

"Milly, in case you want me to help you, I think we should determine some rules. Starting with number one: I am Chris, not Mr, not Mrs, not sir, right?" She nodded fast.

"Second: Never say 'Wyatt' like you are 'bout to have an orgasm.

Third: Don't bug me, I don't need to do this and you should be aware of that.

Fourth: Don't sneak in here another time. We are not meeting here ever again.

Fifth: Don't go and tell your little friends about this. Are we clear on that."

To his very surprise she looked him straight in the eyes on that one and said: "Yes, Chris, we are."

Something in her looks made him say immediately: "Oh, and most important: Don't fall for me."

All of the sudden she started to laugh, maybe he had been a little rushed with this rule. He felt stupid with this sixteen year old girl laughing about him and she just wouldn't stop.

"It's okay, now.", he said starting to laugh himself.

When they finally got hold of themselves, he admitted, that he had been a little bigheaded and she quoted it with a short 'hmm', trying not to ridicule him another time. They sat on the couch for short time and Milly fell back into her timid state and focused on the carpet underneath her feet again. When she supposed: "I better leave now", she was the spitten image of some Cinderella-character Chris had seen in a book when he was a child.

"You still haven't told me what your problem is..."

"Well, I'm just glad you want to help me, let's do the details some other time. How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good, I pick you up."

"Where?", she asked walking towards the door.

"Oh, I'll find you."

"By the way...the bolt needs to be replaced", Milly smiled with a little expression of guilt in her face.

"Get lost!", Chris smiled back.

Milly left. And Chris left his head on the backrest of the couch and noticed that his headache was gone.

He didn't feel good about dealing with this girls issues but at least he had something to do and she was cute. But this would be the last magical job, he swore to himself and it was his thing. He wouldn't tell Tara or Wyatt, and he would do better than them, better than him.


	4. The contract

**So, updated again...**

Chris orbed to a back street beside Milly's café and walked round the corner to get inside.

He saw her the second he entered the room, she was running around, hurrying to get from one table to another, setting tables, cleaning tables, taking orders, but she didn't seem shy at all. She ran around with a big open smile and was as charming as if she had nothing in the world to worry about. Was she just a good actress, or had she lied to him, Chris wondered along wit wondering about, when he got this suspicious. He figured he became this throughout all those years, when demons where around they're house almost every day, when Milly saw him. Her whole attitude fell apart the moment she realized it was him, dropped the tray she carried once again and hurried to clean everything up, obviously embarrassed. She kept her head down and her eyes downcast as Chris walked over to her.

"Hey", he said, kneeling down, "not your day today, or is it?"

"Nah...", Milly took a deep breath and looked into his face looking anything but cool with the situation. Although it wasn't Chris' way, he helped Milly cleaning up her mess and gave her the tray for good, he didn't like it. He thought he seemed too nice, he didn't want her to think he was nice. If she believed him to be, she would be allover him, wanting something and he didn't want that.

"Thank you", taking the tray, she ran over to the counter and said something to the woman behind it, then returned, taking off her working apron.

"Got time now?", Chris asked?"

"Just got myself time...I got an hour", Milly smiled brightly.

"Well, then...", he turned around and left, she followed him into the back street.

"Hey, wait, where are you going?", the girl asked behind him.

He looked at her. Her long brown hair were falling over her left shoulder and she looked as if he was trying to rape her in this alleyway.

"Nowhere to be afraid of", he laughed, "come on, I'm taking you to place where you can tell me everything and noone will listen." -She still didn't look quiet sedated.

"How will you take us anywhere from here?"

"Just trust me", he gave her a charming look and reached out for her.

She hesitated shortly but then took his hand and Chris orbed them.

Chris and Milly arrived on the Golden Gate Bridge short time after. Poor Milly clung to him before she had even seen where he had took her.

"You orbed us?", she supposed, sounding rather uncomfortable.

"Inhale...Exhale, just breath normally and you'll feel better. Everyone feels kinda dizzy after orbing the first time, that's okay."

"Hm", was the only answer he got, he felt her fingers on his back.

"And you can let go of me now."

"Sorry", she removed herself too abruptly to notice where she was, trembled two steps back and then saw San Francisco's Sky line and the bay. Her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my..."

"No one will eavesdrop us here...", Chris said, sitting down.

"This is so amazing!", Milly sat beside him, "D' you come here often?"

"Almost everyday"

"It's beautiful, thank you for sharing this place"

"No big deal", he sounded a bit repellant, which made Milly play with her ring again.

"Er...you know...my problem..."

"Yeah, let's get to the point"

"Right. You know, I'm a witch, I've been to magic school ever since. I can freeze things..."

"Like time?"

"No, literally freeze, like icing?!"

"Oh, okay"

"But that isn't the thing"

"So what is it?"

"My Grandma made this...contract...with a demon clan. That is a long story. She wanted to save my Granddad by it. He had a bad disease and she didn't see another way but to promise all her daughters and their daughters to this clan. My Mom died four years ago. They took her. I found out two months ago when I found Gran's diary. She writes about the contract and the signs she saw, when they came to take my mother. I've seen those signs, Chris. And I have those dreams...they are after me. I'm the last condition of the contract."

**Please send comments, is that a good direction?? Thanks**.


	5. Rude

**Next chapter, R&R, thanks!**

"What kind of signs are they?", Chris looked at the girl beside him.

"First I'm having those dreams, they started about two years ago. I didn't know about the contract, so I thought it was just some weird thing. I dreamed about caves and tunnels, I saw my Mom and I constantly heard her screaming"

"I know that one...", Chris sighed.

"What?", Milly was out of concept.

"Nothing, go on"

"Er...well, lately, when I dream, I get hurt, I mean really get hurt", she rolled her shirt up to her navel so Chris could see the big bruises under it.

"Oh...Did this happen often?"

"Anytime I dream about the caves. There are some other things. You see, I feel that I'm watched, it's like knowing that someone stares at you when you're dancing in a club, but all the time and a lot less pleasing." -Chris couldn't help but to smile about that.

"Every time I leave the house I feel this cold", she continued, "It is supernatural, like fog. It is all around me and I can not do anything about it. I'm scared and I don't feel savee anymore . Chris, I don't want to die."

"You wont.", Chris said calm.

"Hm...", she said disbelieving.

He took her shoulders and turned her around, forcing her to look into his face: "You won't! Right? I'll do what I can and that will be enough, you won't die!"

Milly remained silent, looked on her knees again and seemed to doubt, that there was anyway she could be saved.

"I'm taking you home now.", Chris set while getting up, "You will collect all information you can get about this clan and the signs and whatever, tomorrow, we are going to have a look at the book of shadows."

Milly's eyes got bigger: "The book of shadows?", she sounded like a hysterical boyband-fanatic once again.

"Yeah...", Chris answered, lifting her up, "New rule! -Stop this tone, please, I can't take it. We are normal people, all of the Halliwells and actually it is not the coolest thing in the world", he imitated her voice, "being part of this family. Actually it sucks pretty bad."

"I'm sorry, Chris.", but she actually sounded a bit offended.

"Just so we understand each other, this is a job for me, so don't be a drama queen, right, I won't do any good. I won't apologize or be all nice and lovely.", the truth was Chris felt terribly sorry just saying this, but he couldn't stand her look. She had looked at him like she was his girlfriend and as if he had commitments to her, like being charming around her, but Chris was so tired of always playing the angel and being happy with what he got. He just wasn't and he was sick of pretending that he was. It wasn't even her fault, that's why he was sorry. But noone else was there that Chris could take his anger out on.

"You are very rude, Chris. So maybe the Halliwells really aren't that special, if they raised a son that behaves this way in front of a girl _and _charge.", she said, totally changed; confident and loud, straight into his face, "Under normal circumstances I would not wait a second to tell you goodbye for good, but the truth is, I need you, I can't do anything about that. I just hope you think before you talk next time."

Chris closely looked at her for a second, there was temper somewhere inside her...

A bit harsh he took her arm and orbed her back into the alleyway beside her café to leave her there with no goodbye, orbing back to the bridge. Milly had seemed really angry with him, which was absolutely eligible for he really behaved as if he never been told how to treat a girl.

He leaned against a piece of red steel and thought about his ways. He had changed over the years.

When he was about ten he was the typical little brother, always trying to be just like Wyatt.

Everyone was so in love with little Wy that Chris figured he was better in any way than he himself and throughout the years he began to think that this was unfair and unproved.

It wasn't like he didn't get along with his bigger brother, they had good laughs as well as deep conversations, but Chris could smell Wy's arrogance when it came to magic. That wasn't his fault; Piper and Leo always treated him like a treasure , the most important person in he world and spoiled him by that. Chris loved them all, but tat could not take away the pain. Never had he felt equal to his brother, he always felt like a cheap, weaker version of him and that ached. It hurt being Wyatt Halliwell's little brother instead of Chris Halliwell period.

And this made him be mean to people that never harmed hin in any way, like Milly.

"Chris, I'm proud of you", a familiar woman's voice said and when he turned around he saw Tara standing on the other side of the bridge.

"How did you get here?", Chris asked disturbed.

"Magic..."

"What do you want from me?"

"Just tell you, I'm proud that you took your charge."

"I said don't spy on me!"

"I did not spy on you Chris.", she said seriously, "I just noticed, that the screaming disappeared. Your negativity still remains, but at least you are doing your job...and now you won't ...you know."

"Whatever, you said it, now you can leave,"

"No, I can't"

"And why that, Tara?"

"Because the spell I cast only leads me to you but not back home."

Chris knew what she was trying to say and slowly figured, that this had been her whole intention, getting him to take her current home; the Halliwell house. And there would be Mommy and Daddy and golden boy Wyatt telling him what to do and to be nice again.  
Every bone and muscle in his body refused to do it, but he couldn't leave Tara up there, so he finally took the tall brown-haired girl by the hands, gave her a disappointed look and orbed them to the old Halliwell house. He hated being a part of this family.

**I know it takes me a little long to get to the point, but I'm still firguring out where the story goes, but please reply, will you?**


	6. Family conference

**new day, new chapter...R&R**

The Halliwell house stood on its little hill as always. Chris didn't orb inside because he thought that was a stupid thing to do anyway; orbing right inside houses or apartments without knocking or anything - but this was a Halliwell-thing to do. Tara pulled him to the door and rang constantly stared at by Chris. He was doing his best, to give her a big variation of "pissed"-looks to express how he felt. The upcoming situation would be exactly like going to school again -or worse, living with his parents again. Piper, who was always complaining and Leo, who was always telling him, to learn his lesson from (oh, guess from whom!) Wyatt.

As they entered the family conference was already sat at the main table. Sitting there and waiting for Chris to explain or better, excuse himself were his parents, Wyatt, Phoebe, Tara who joined them, and Paige. It was even a 'power of three'-conference, he thought with everyone starring at him. Piper finally ended the silence.

"Where have you been? We've been worrying about you, young man! Why'd you just disappeared from our family-dinner?"

Chris was shaking his head in disbelief: "You really didn't get it, did you?"

"Get what, Chris?"

"I'm sick of those 'family'-dinners! I'm sick of being ignored by everyone in this room.". he got louder, he never really pronounced his thoughts that clearly and right now, he was like vomiting his feelings out, "You guys play cool all the time and you don't even notice nothings cool for me. I'm twenty years old and I don't have a job because I'm always needed here, doing some wacky job that nobody else want's to do and I refuse to become a teacher like my cousins, I don't have my own house because you had me move in with Wyatt so I could help him 'saving the world' or whatever he does, I can't go to collage 'cause I attended to magic school and don't know some basic things I'd need to know...Don't you realize? I don't have a life. You've took it away from me right when I was born. But instead of making it up to me with caring, you let me grow up just by taking lessons from Wy or learn it all alone. I'm sick of playing happy-family like this. I am not happy, Mom"

He looked at his mother, her face was motionless, until she got up.

"Chris, I'm not letting you tell me that we didn't care for you or that we don't care now. That is not true, you are free to get a job wherever you like and you could catch up with the learning matter to attend collage. You just don't do those things because you are lazy and you are taking it out on us."

"Don't do that, Mom...", Chris was about to burst in rage.

"Chris, I am your mother and I'm not letting you claim that your situation is our fault. All I did, since Wyatt was born, was giving my all to enable my children to have beautiful life and you see, Wyatt and Julie are very happy with it."

"Yeah...". Chris laughed, "as long as Wyatt is happy, everything is fine"

Wyatt didn't look into his brothers eyes, he was hurt and irritated, he never knew, that Chris as feeling like that.

"Christopher", his dad said, "it's true, you are turning twenty-one in a bit and I see, why you think that you don't have an own life. But all Halliwells feel and have like that from time to time"

"Exactly!", Paige entered the conversation, "You know how much the twins miss out on a normal life, but it is not possible the way they wanted."

"We are special", said Phoebe and stepped beside Piper who got up from her seat.

"Son", she said, "take your time out, that's okay, but mess with your destiny"

Chris' head sank, he was putting hard effort into controlling himself, he was furious, more than ever. They still didn't see his point.

He spoke through his teeth: "I need to see the book of shadows" and he walked upstairs.

"Chris, this conversation isn't ended!"

"It is, Mom, it is.", he took two steps at once and was in the attic a second later. He locked the door behind him and leaned against it. He wanted, but couldn't move, his whole body was shaking, he was tired of it all. They didn't understand, they refused to see why he was like this. He hated himself for being it. He wanted to as good as Wyatt, he wanted to walk inside the lines and for once be the one that could watch the others in front of Halliwell-court. But they wouldn't let him, they wouldn't. Thinking this he realized he was crying. Crying with rage and sadness and disappointment.

Piper walked behind her husband into the kitchen.

"You know, I think I know, why he is like that", he said.

"Leo, it is just a phase, every kid has this..."

"No, Piper. This is not just a phase. We both know, the situation with Wyatt is complicated, but maybe Chris misunderstood our worries about Wy as putting him beside."

"But we didn't", Piper was bullheaded on this.

"I know, we didn't but he can't know our reasons. Piper, don't you think we should tell him? I mean, that would certainly make it easier for him to understand..."

"No! We are not telling him."

"I don't agree with you, Piper."

"I don't care about that. Leo. We are not telling them, it would lead to so many problems, and it would be no good for Wyatt. It would kill him, if he knew, that he almost..."

"...for Wyatt...", he repeated, "I think I really see Chris' point now."

Leo left the room and piper with a guilty look on her face.

Chris sat in front of the door with his head in his hands.

"Hey, bro...", Wyatt said faltering behind the door, "I'm orbing in, okay"

Chris did not react.

"Can I do something?", Wy asked, know inside the attic.

"Just leave me alone"

"Why haven't you told me about your feelings, I could've got you a job or taught you stuff so you could go to college."

"Dammit! Wyatt! It is not about friggin' college and you know that!", he looked at his brother that seemed uncomfortably knowing what Chris meant.

"I know. But what can I do?", he asked kneeling down to him. "I didn't choose to be this. I'm carrying this burden of being some kind of a savior on my shoulders every day. I don't have a life as well. But, different from you, I can't just orb away and have a good time. I can not go somewhere without worrying about demons and charges and whatever. I'm so bonded to my powers, they are all I have and all I'm reduced to. I was never Wy the person with flaws and stuff...I always was 'Wyatt Halliwell, the chosen one'. I mean chose for what? For a life in a golden cage? I'm imprisoned. You are free to go, take your tome off, like Mom said. They wouldn't let me take a time-out from being me. And about this, I envy you..."

"I do see that. Wyatt, I am not mad at you. We were born the same. Born into this crazy family with all the insane people belonging to it", he smiled, "but I definitely am hurt. I just feel no one cares. No one came to me, but you, no one saw my point, but you..."

"And no one ever treated me like a human being instead of a magic hollow, but you, Chris"

"I'm not mad at you...", Chris cried, "I'm mad at them..."

"They don't mean it.", Wyatt opened his arms and Chris hugged him.

They sat there in brotherly hug and managed to tell without words, that they loved each other and that they were still bonded together.

**Thanks for reading this, and in case I can't update tomorrow, Merry Christmas, everyone!!  
**


	7. Saying sorry

**Wow, second update of today...hope you appreciate(thx amantine for all the reviews!!) **

Wyatt and Chris Halliwell sat on the attic floor and hugged.

"Thank you", Chris whispered.

"You're welcome", Wyatt answered and stopped hugging. He got up and helped his little brother, "Now, what are you doing?"

"Check something in the book of shadows."

"Do you need help?"

"No", Chris didn't plan sounding as harsh as he did, so he corrected his tone, "No, thank you. I got to do this on my own."

"Okay...er, I'll go now, D' you want me to greet Bianca?"

"Sure"

"Well, bye, bro...", Wyatt left him with the book.

He stepped in front of it, all he needed now, was Milly and the information she had about the demons. But the things he said to her gnawed at his conscience and he wasn't sure what to say to her or how to apologize. Plus he had sent her away and told her, they meet up the day after about an hour ago, he didn't think that she already had information about the clan.

After a few minuets of thinking, he figured he should go to see her.

He entered the café and walked to the counter for he couldn't see his charge anywhere.

"Sorry, ma'am, is Milly around?", he asked the big lady behind it.

"Nah, son, she left bout an hour ago. She was upset, I can tell ya...nearly broke the door when she was slammin' it, oh boy..."

"Right...can you tell me where she lives?"

"Why should I, young man?", she asked suspicious. That was the second time he had someone calling him 'young man' and it felt like a slap in his face.

"Because I need to see her, it's important."

"Well, what if I tell you, that I may not tell anyone the addresses of any of our co-workers, not even if it is oh so important?"

Chris was getting impatient.

"Er...you see, I am the reason why she was so pissed then, and I need to see her, because I need to apologize..."

The lady wasn't convinced yet -but it just took a little bit more until she would be.

"I need to say sorry, because", Chris made a dramatic pause, "because I love her"

That was enough for her. The impression of her face changed from doubting to something that said: "Oh, young love..." and she whispered: "Grandstreet 105"

"Thanks a lot", Chris said turning around.

"Wait!", she yelled at him, "don't you hurt her ever again she's such a fine girl, loveable character...hey, young man"

"I know...", Chris answered before leaving the restaurant.

Her house was a small townhouse and it was decorated with pumpkins and ghosts for Halloween, funny enough a witches family was even into that Halloween-thing. He walked up to the door and rang the bell. A guy around his age answered the door.

"Hey, is Milly there?", Chris asked politely.

"And you are?", the guy said.

"I'm a friend"

"Well, I'd say I know all of Milly's friends and I don't know you yet.", he said far from being friendly.

"Maybe you aren't informed correctly..."

"I certainly am."

Man, Chris thought, this guy was either an overprotective brother or -

"Who is it, baby?", Milly's voice said from another room.

-Or it was her boyfriend. Chris' mouth dropped open. She had a boyfriend, Milly was taken.

And he looked at the boy one more time. He was rather short, had a big nose and little eyes; he looked like a pig. Milly was so wasted on this guy, he thought right away, when she walked up to them. When she saw him her face turned cold.

"It's you", she still sounded angry.

"Yes, can I talk to you, it's urgent."

"I don't want to talk to you, you said, we'd meet tomorrow" -Her boyfriend looked at her wondering. "Oh, sorry, honey, this is Chris Halliwell, I know him from my private school"

Ah, Chris noticed, he wasn't even a wizard. If she told him she visited a private school, he was obviously no witch.

"Hi", Chris smiled bold.

"Chris, this is Clay", Milly introduced half-hearted until she turned his face to the boy.

"Honey, I'm so sorry, but it is important, he's my new tutor, you know, I told you I'd be getting one."

"No, you didn't", he was anxious, "I don't want _him_ to be your tutor"

Chris could hardly understand what he was saying, but as he did, he was trying not to laugh. Clay seemed to think he was competition. Actually, if Chris wanted, there would be no competition for him, when it came to Milly, he was sure. But he didn't want it. Sure, he didn't.

"I love you, baby", she said to her boyfriend and gave him a cute and cocky smile before he left.

Walking down the street he always turned to see what Chris was doing or if he touched her, which Chris thought to be extremely funny. Close to laughing loud he looked at her.

"This guy is an original, Milly"

"What, did you came to offend my boyfriend as well, or what was so urgent?", so she _was _still upset with him.

Chris leaned with his arm against the door frame and tried his puppy dog eyes, saying: "No, actually I came to apologize."

Milly coughed a bit, "Oh really?" She tried to look hard but it didn't really worked, which made Chris belief even more in his competition-theory.

"Really, Mildred, I'm awfully sorry about the things I said. You were right, that's not how you treat a lady and not the way I usually treat girls. I was trying to be the bad guy, I was stupid and I'm sorry."

She looked at him for a little while and seemed to think about accepting his apology.

"It's okay.", she finally said and Chris gave her a bright big smile what she desperately tried not to return, but it didn't work.

"Thank you. Well, there is another reason why I am here, I want you to come with me to my parents house to check the book of shadows", Chris told her, seeing her eyes getting bigger again.

"And maybe you even get to meet Wyatt", he added in a high tone and she laughed quietly focusing her feet.

Chris couldn't help but to smile. He was still angry and hurt, but the fact that he had talked to Wyatt and Milly's reaction to his apology made him happy in a way, that he was able to pull some bad things aside.

Back in the attic, where he placed Milly on a sofa to make her 'orbing-sickness' fade, he took the big brown book and set beside her.

"So what do you know about our friends?", he asked, not expecting that much of an answer.

Quickly Milly took out a piece of paper out of her pocket and read out:

"Clan has a leader or king; are armed with swords and stuff; see in the dark; fire energy balls; Clan is small, but powerful; live by witch-powers; light-blue and greyish skin tone, white eyes and some kind of horn, but not like devilish...that's what my Gran wrote down in her diary and they spy on people and they like contracts, as we all know"

Chris was impressed, he didn't expect her to be that prepared.

"Okay, I think we can go with that...", he said and turned the pages in the book. Milly looked over his shoulder and always said "no", when he asked her, if this or that demon could be hers.

"You know, if none of these demons are your demons, maybe they don't exist.", Chris figured.

"Are you kidding me? My Mom wasn't killed by something that doesn't exist"

"Sorry", he said and went on searching the book.

"Chris are you up there?", Wyatt yelled from the second floor.

"Yeah!", Chris yelled back and had Milly shut her ears.

Another 'Sorry' of Chris to Milly later, Wyatt reached the attic accompanied by Bianca.

"Hey guys", he said while Milly was giving her all to hide her admiration. She had heard so much about Wyatt Halliwell, about the demons he fought and adventures he survived and how cute he was and if that all really had been true... Sure Chris was mocking about it, but he really seemed like a star to her, but so did Chris, she just wasn't sure if he knew about this.

Chris got up and walked over to his brother and the brown-haired woman and hugged her.

"Don't you want to introduce us?", Wyatt asked.

"Sure", he waved at Milly to make her come to him, "Well, Wyatt, Bianca, this is my new charge Milly. Milly, this is my big brother Wyatt and Bianca, his fiancée."

"Hi", she shook hands with them and tried to avoid eye-contact, something Chris started to be annoyed by. How come she was at one point the intimidated little girl and at other points the cocky woman, when she was in the café or with Clay. Thinking his name he pulled silly face and then told the couple to leave them to go on with the research.

"Bro, Mom is cooking, she want's me to ask if you'd join us?"

"Tell her no."

Milly was looking up to him and said quietly: "Can we, please? I'd really love to meet your family"

Chris looked at her very strict: "I'm not playing happy family with them. The answer is no."

Milly noticed the change about him, he was serious and it was not acted evilly, he really refused to go down and have a meal. He didn't feel comfortable. Everybody in the room noticed that, so Wyatt and Bianca left and Milly didn't ask anymore.

They got back to the book and went on looking for their demons in perfect silence.

**Note: To everyone confused, I do know, that Chris was dating Bianca in the original but since this is changed future, the couple her is Wyatt/Bianca.  
**


	8. A new contract

**Specially for Amantine, third update today...lol, not as good as the others, but I hope you enjoy, anyways...**

"Got them!!", Milly yelled to Chris who was standing in front of a window.

"Really?"

"I think so, they are called Mila...Milave...Milavedus, that's the name. They match the description."

"Let me have a look", Chris took the book from her.

"Okay, that sounds easy, just a potion and a good spell and the problem is solved."

"That sounds great. When are we getting them?"

"As soon as possible, I'd say. But not today."

"Alright, will you pick me up then?"

"No, Milly, it's no longer your business, I'll take care of it."

"Do you mean, you don't want me around?"

"It's too dangerous"

"But you said it was so easy and I'm a witch, too!"

"Yes, a witch that is still learning and you forget that you are sixteen years old!"

"So what?", she stood up, "You and Wyatt handled Ruas when he was sixteen and you were fifteen."

"That is not the same"

"Why? Because my powers are smaller than his? I can make a portion and write a good spell."

"But you have no experience, Milly. Wy and me seen so many demons and conquered so many. We know what we are doing. You don't"

"Normally white lighter help and heal and don't do the work their selves."

"I am no normal white lighter as you might know."

"But that is not fair!", she sounded so teenaged now.

"You wanted me to help you..."

"Fine, do what you want. Orb me home please!", she said bitter.

Chris had pissed her off again, but he wouldn't let her face the Milavedus, because he actually lied about them. The book didn't say it was easy to kill them. Milly never read in the book so she couldn't know the writing between the lines. That's why Chris said it to be easy, he didn't want her to worry, but in fact there would be enough reason to do so. He didn't even know why he was lying to her, he wanted her to feel secure. The problem was just that she wasn't. The book said they were taking all contract partners within two years. So her time was over. He would or her home and stay around to get her, if the situation called for it.

"Take my hand, Milly", he said and she did.

He dropped her off in front of her door. She walked in and slammed the door without saying goodbye to him this time.

Chris stood in front of her door, it was freezing cold and he felt miserable. He didn't know what he was doing, lying to his charge, turning himself from his parents, being like he was in general.

All of the sudden he felt a terrible pain inside his head and stomach, he heard a scream from Milly's house and didn't hesitate to orb inside.

He found Milly in one corner of the room, and one of the Milavedus in the other, he looked like the sketch in the book of shadows, but more horrible, he gave him a terrible grin and produced an energy ball to throw it at Milly, who already lay in the corner, bleeding and crying.

"Chris, do something!" But he wasn't prepared and he didn't prepared her.

HE FAILED.

The second he realized this seemed like an eternity. He should've been there with her, he knew about the demons, the book said they'd take her, but he left her alone. He was nothing like Wyatt.

"Leave her!", he said desperate.

The Milavedus glanced at him, the electric ball still pointing at Milly.

"Leave her or I kill you!"

Grinning evilly the demon turned to him and threw the ball at him, Chris tried to send it back to him, but it didn't work, he tried to orb but couldn't. I lost my powers, he thought, when the ball hit him.

He fell on the floor and heard Milly's voice-

"Chris!", she screamed hysterically, "Chris!"

He noticed the demon turning to her again to end up his work!

"No!", Chris said close to fainting, "A new contract!", that was his only chance to save her now."

"Contract, eh?", the demon said with a raspy voice.

"A contract", Chris tried to lift himself up, "You let her live and take me instead."

"Deal", the demon made a horrible sound and walked over to him, he made Chris aviate and grinned with deathly desire.

"Call for Wyatt!", he screamed with his last powers, before the Milavedus blinked them away.

"Wyatt! Wyatt!", Milly cried out.

No reaction. "Wyatt!", her voice was fading.

**Oh boy, where will this lead??**


	9. Savin' Milly

1Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of television series Charmed, but I do own all additional characters (Milly, Tara etc.)

Young witch Milly Anderson lay on her bedroom floor and thought she was dying.

Noone would find her here, her Dad would certainly not feel that she was hurt wherever he was on one bloody business trip. He did that all the time, he left her, when she needed him. And what had Chris done? He gave his life for hers, what a waste, she thought as she tried to somehow stop the bleeding. A scream of pain resounded in the empty house, when she touched her stomach.

I'm dying, she thought, I'm dying...

Back at the Halliwell house, Wyatt was sitting an the couch downstairs with Bianca.

"Honey, what's wrong with you?", Bianca asked as she noticed the painful look in his face.

"I don't feel good...there is something wrong", he took a short pause and figured out, what his feelings were trying to tell him, "it's Chris"

"What's wrong with Chris?, Bianca asked worried. Right when she met Wyatt and Chris when she was at the age of four, when her mother died and Billie, a friend of the Halliwell family had adopted her, she was sure drawn to Wyatt, but Chris was like a little sibling to her such as Julie and all the other Charmed children.

"He's in pain", he said, getting up. Heading for the attic, he stopped suddenly.

"Someone is calling me and it sounds urgent"

"Well, I'd say Chris is more important", Bianca said from the living room.

How could she understand, that if you were a Halliwell the innocent were more important, than the family, Wyatt thought. That was another thing that annoyed him, saving the innocent was priority number one, family had to wait... He orbed to where the voice in his head came from.

Wyatt arrived in Milly's bedroom just at the right time. She lay in her own blood and had her eyes closed.

"Shi...", Wyatt sighed worried recognizing the girl as Chris' new charge, walking over to the corner. He gently lifted her up from the ground and orbed them to the house.

As soon as her got there, he lay Milly down on a sofa and called for his Dad. The petite girl had lost so much blood that he would need additional powers to save her life.

"Leo", Bianca joined his chants coming from downstairs, "Wy? Isn't this that Milly-girl?"

"Yah", Wyatt put his head over the wound and waited for his Dad to help him. As he appeared beside him, he said: "Quick" as a Hello.

Leo did as his son said and together they healed Milly.

"Chris", was the first thing she articulated with her eyes still closed.

When she opened them slowly, Bianca came to her with a glass of water.

"Drink a bit, it'll help.", she advised handing it to Milly.

"Thank you", the girl said after drinking it at once, "for everything. You really saved my life."

"You're welcome", Wyatt replied, "now, can you tell us, why Chris didn't help you?"

"He did", her head sank down on the pillow as she started to cry quietly.

"Hey, hey", Bianca knelt beside her, "What's wrong. Tell us, Milly!"

"Chris made another contract with them...he gave his life for mine and the Milavedus took him.", she answered with tears running down her face."

Wyatt touched her shoulder: "We'll save him. We did so many times"

"Oh yeah!", Leo said from behind him, but the worried look on his face made this a bit hard to believe.

"Just calm down a little and then we go save Chris.", Bianca said to Milly who was stopping to cry.

"You...you let me come with you?"

"Sure, why wouldn't we? You're a witch, you are trained to kill demons...", Wyatt said.

"Huh...Chris wouldn't let me"

Wyatt, Bianca and Leo looked irritated.

"What?", Milly asked.

"That's just very unlike him", Leo answered, "Not letting witches kill their demons theirselves..."


	10. Savin' Chris

**I hope you had a very merry Christmas all of you, but please, please send a review, please!!**

Chris Halliwell literally hung in mid air but he hardly noticed it.

Through his foggy mind he felt nothing but terrible and horrible pain, fear and hopelessness. It felt like all bad things, he ever went through were suddenly coming back to him all at once. Along with the pain of his bleeding wounds, he felt all the pain of all disappointments, embarrassments, injuries and otherwise. He found himself in magic school, where they bullied him, because his brother was such a famous witch, or when all the teachers came to him and told him to be more like his brother; he felt the envy like acid coming up his throat fighting itself through him. He felt the anger against his parents, the way they just pushed him aside, he felt how hurt he was, once he realized that Wyatt was always favored and he loved them so bad that it hurt to be mad at them. The tears that ran down his cheeks were flaming hot, burning his face that moved wreathing with pain from one side to the other as the guilt came up. He saw all the people he hadn't been able to save, heard their dying words, saw their eyes before they lost their lives, he felt all the times he failed and the pain that came along, he saw all the angry faces that were shouting at him, when he was being bad. There was his Moms voice..."I'm not letting you tell me, that I didn't do my job right!", he heard his Dad: "You can't always do what you want, you have duties being a part of this family!". Everything ever been said to him in an angry tone felt like strokes to his stomach and it went down to angry Milly, who had been angry with him most recently. When he pictured Milly's face some other feeling cankered him inside; jealousy. Raging jealousy of Clay or who ever Milly was with but him. He didn't even know about that before...

---

Milly herself still sat on the couch, nervously leaning back and fourth. She wasn't feeling right, her stomach ached with guilt for Chris' situation, fear and anxiety of the upcoming fight although she was eager to save him.

Bianca came over from Wyatt, Leo, Piper and Henry jr., whom they'd called to help them fight the Milavedus and orb Chris home at the first opportunity. They were studying the book of shadows as Bianca sat beside Milly.

"He's your first whitelighter, right?"

"Yap, and I killed him", she said deeply frustrated.

"No, you didn't. Wy would feel it, if he was dead. Anyway, for the Milavedus there would be no sense in killing him. They live by witch powers and usually they kill them because the concentration of witch powers is the highest in the moment of death but Chris is such a powerful, powerful witch that they even get more out of him, if they constantly simulate this dying moment. That means they are torturing him, probably with flashbacks into hurtful situations, strengthening bad memories and all bad feelings inside him. He's probably going to hell right now."

"And that doesn't upset you?, Milly asked noticing, that Bianca had said all this in cold blood as it seemed.

"Hell yeah, does it upset me. But I of all people need to control my temper...", she pulled up her shirt a little and showed Milly the red tattoo on the backside of her elbow.

"You are a phoenix", Milly said with a mixture of surprise and fear.

"I am, but I'm good. So there's absolutely nothing to be afraid about. Or why would someone like Wyatt marry me, if I wasn't good from the heart?"

"And you are also friends with Chris?"

"I know him since he is about two years old, he's like my little brother."

"I don't want to be the reason he's dying."

"He won't die, Milly."

"That would kill me as well" -Bianca gave her a knowing look and patted her shoulders a bit.

"Let's go!", Wyatt said from the winter garden and Bianca helped Milly up from the couch to pull her to the others.

"Oh, by the way", Wyatt said, "Milly, these are my Mom and Dad and my cousin Henry, Paige's son, peeps, this is Milly" She shyly shook hands with everyone until Wyatt continued.

"The plan is: Henry, Bianca, Milly and me are going. Milly will freeze couple of them Bianca will kick their asses, I'll take care of the rest, meanwhile, Milly will free Chris and Henry will orb them home, right?" -No response.

"Are we all clear with that?"

"Yes, sir!", Milly said with enthusiasm but nobody joined her. Her head immediately sank down and she fixed her shoes. Bianca gave her an amused look before Wyatt took Bianca and Henry took Milly's hand and orbed.

---

The "headquarters" of the milavedus was a huge cave system in the underworld but Wyatt led them straight through it, feeling exactly where his little brother was. Milly felt uncomfortable, she was scared and nervous. She always was just taught how the underworld was and how demons were killed but this was her very first time in practicing it in reality.

"Hush!", Wyatt said, "We are near him"

They took another curve and stood in a big stoned hall. In the middle of it, Chris hung in mid air, both arm spread wide from his body and feet together, his T-Shirt was slashed by something that must've been a whip and in this position he looked like crucified Jesus.

When Milly saw him, tears were filling her eyes, how could anyone hurt someone so bad?

Right in that second, seven Milavedus blinked into the cave.

"Milly!", Wyatt yelled.

It took her a moment to take her eyes off Chris, but she finally froze one after the other, while seeing that Wyatt was lifting some up, throwing them or choking them just by making a fist.

Bianca kicked every frozen demon, so it bursted into a million pieces but there kept getting more and more of them.

"Milly, get to Chris!", Wyatt said, throwing one demon against the wall so it bursted immediately.

"But how?", Milly said, freezing two at once.

"You'll see!", he yelled. The young witch fought herself through the iced figures, froze three others on her way and finally stood right under Chris.

Suddenly she felt that her feet left the ground, she was flying or aviating or something, she took a quick glimpse behind her and saw, that Wyatt was lifting her up, just by moving his forefinger. He really was the mightiest wizard she had ever seen. When she got to Chris, she threw her arms around his shoulders and suddenly felt gravity coming back again. But Chris was showing no move.

"Wyatt? What do I have to do?", she yelled freaking out.

"Hold on to him and wake him up! He's held up there by his bad thoughts, bring him good ones!"

_More easy said than done!_, Milly thought, trying her best to hold on and not fall fifteen feet down.

"Hey Chris, it's me!", she didn't know what to say and struggled with words, "I wanted to thank you. You really saved my life, you did a great job. We are all very proud of you!"

He showed no reaction.

"Come on, please, your Mom is waiting at home and your Dad and your cousins..."

No reaction whatsoever.

"Okay, I don't know what to say. Wake up, Chris! Do it for me, for your charge! I'm lost without you, without your rudeness and your arrogance, please, you can't leave me here. There is so much goodness inside of you! You don't need to be kept inside the evil in your head, break free of it. That's what it is all about. You were fighting so hard to push me away from you just to keep yourself from doing good. But you didn't succeed, I stayed and you saved me! Chris, you saved my life and now I'm here to save yours!"

---

Through his dizzy mind Chris heard another voice, a voice that wasn't shouting, that wasn't angry. A voice that was full of enthusiasm and warmth and he was dying to hear more of it. He was in the darkest depths of grief and this voice seemed like a beam of light that fought for him and gave him hope. There was something, something to fight for, if it was just hearing this voice loud and clear. So Chris fought, he desperately fought himself back into consciousness.

---

"Chris, wake up! I'm begging you!", Milly screamed at the motionless face. Suddenly his eyes began to move, like he was in the state of REM dreaming, she felt that he was longing to open them. "Come on!", she whispered with fading powers, "Come on, Chris!" Just a second and -he opened his eyes.

He blinked several times before he saw Milly. He managed to smile but before she could even say a word, they were falling like stones down towards the ground

"Henry!", Milly heard Wyatt shouting before passing out.

**So, what y'all say? good fight? rather not, huh?! POST A REVIEW!!! thanks a lot!**


	11. The Truth and broken rules

**I know it's rather short cut, but I'll do another story to talk about dealing with the truth about Chris. Anyways, enjoy ...  
**

When Milly opened her eyes she found herself lying on the Halliwell sofa once again.

She was alone in the winter garden and glanced at the glass of milk and cookies beside her. They were taking good care of her, she thought and smiled. As she remembered what happened she got up. What was up with Chris? Was he okay? She ran around, passed the dining table and entered the kitchen. She backed off, when she heard Piper and Leo whispering conspirative to Chris. Thank God he was alive, she thought, but this conversation seemed to be serious and not for strangers. Yet, Milly was way too curious to walk away. So she stayed and eavesdropped them.

---

"Chris, there is something we need to tell you...", Piper said in a low tone.

"I know that I shouldn't have left her alone, I know that this was all my fault", Chris said in the typical voice, when children talk to their parents, which reminded Milly so much of herself.

"It's not that, son", Leo told him.

"Your father's right. First I have to apologize. Although it never was in my intention to hurt you ever -and you have to believe me- it might came across that we favor Wyatt over you and Julie. And the reasons for that are obviously that we are always worried about your brother. And why we worry is...", Piper stopped and it sounded like she was crying.

"It's complicated, but we think we should make you see, what our reasons where...", Leo took over the word.

Milly took a glimpse at them and suddenly saw, that Leo was forcing Chris, who was totally shocked by it, to drink something out of a ceramic cup.

As Chris fell to the floor, shaking, Milly entered the kitchen with her right hand threatening high in the air, as if she wanted to freeze them and said with all courage she could find: "Who are you, what did you do to Chris?"

"Oh Milly", Piper said slowly, "Calm down please!"

"No! Tell me what you did to him"

"I'll explain if you take your hand down, right, young lady?", Piper said strict in her motherly tone.

Milly hesitated but took it down: "Explain!"

Piper sighed: "You see the world we are living in today is just how it is because of Chris. I've never seen the future he came from, but it must've been horrible. It must've been so bad, that Chris saw no other way out than coming to the future to save us all. And he did."

"What?", Milly didn't understand one word the Charmed one was saying.

"Twenty-two years ago a man came to us, we didn't knew who he was, but he said he came to keep Wyatt from being evil and make our world live in hell. We could never believe Wyatt would turn out evil, but we saw his point, Wyatt was blessed with the mightiest powers ever and it would be deadly destructive, if he turned out be evil. The young man did everything he could to achieve his aim, even sent Leo to a distant island. It happened that Leo and me broke up and noone thought we would ever have a second child. But, you know, it happened, and it was the young man, that told me I was pregnant. So I wondered where he knew this from...and then he told us. He was Chris. Our future son. Sure it was hard to believe at first but it made sense. He finally saved Wyatt and us and the whole world and we were about to send him back here...but he was killed before we could save him. He died in Leo's arms."

Milly was speechless.

"On the same day I gave birth to little Chris and we figured he wasn't lost. Though his memory was. Chris from unchanged future died and our Chris doesn't know, what he did and that's why he got so frustrated.", Piper said.

"It's really complicated, but we had to show him, so he knows, that he is important and..."; Leo ran out of words.

"And now, we are letting him live over his old life."

"Okay..."; Milly tried to keep it together, "Chris was obviously hurt and envied Wyatt. So you are showing him, how he saved us all so that he no longer does so."

"Yes."

"How long will this take?"

"Depends"

"Does Wyatt know?"

"We told him."

"Oh...", Milly said, imagining how it must be for someone like Wyatt to know that he had actually the potential to be the most evil creature on the face of the earth. But the feeling that pained her mostly was the concern about Chris.

---

Five hours later, Chris was still lying in Tara's bed and slept. Or whatever it was he did.

Milly sat on the bed and looked at him, just the way she did the last few hours.

Suddenly Chris opened his eyes.

"My Goodness!", he said breathless and without realizing that a girl sat beside him, who's eyes had start to light up, when she saw he was awake.

"Chris?", she said, trying to capture his attention. He quick turned around to her, and it took a while until he knew where he was.

"Chris, are you okay?", Milly's voice softened.

"Kind of. Where is everybody?"

"Downstairs. I can call for them!"

"No. It's okay, I'd like to be alone now."

"Oh, alright, er...I wait outside", she got up from the bed.

"No", he said once again and held her wrist, "I'd like you to stay"

Milly was flattered and she hurried to sit down beside him.

"I wonder why they didn't tell me..."

"That you saved us?"

"Yah..."

"Well, they told you now. How was it"

"So weird. It was like remembering something I did, but never really did. I was myself, but so not myself, you know, it was all Fast forward. I led a completely different life. And Wyatt was so evil.", he gave her a slight smile.

"But you know now, what you did."

"I do...and it feels good, but it doesn't take away the times when they let me down."

"But you can see their point now."

"That's true, and after all I love them. But it must be hard for Wyatt to know this."

"They said they told him..."

"God, I did all this", he looked around with pride and Milly laughed.

"And you did it for them and they owe you so much and they are thankful, I guarantee, I am thankful too."

"I'm thankful, too, Milly."

"For the memories?"

"Yap...and that I even got the chance to remember", he said, taking her hand, "And that's because of you."

She totally blushed.

"Chris...I think I broke your rule", she said quietly giving him a timid look.

"Well", he said and smiled from one ear to another, "Me too..."

**Sorry Amantine, I hope it isn't too cheesy...REVIEWS WANTED smiles, thank you!!**


	12. Thank you, Chris!

**So, last chapter, peeps, thanks to all of you who read on till the end, thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed!**

Chris Halliwell took one step of the stairs heading to the first floor with young witch Milly behind him. He was still a bit tired of his "trip" into his never-lived past. They way he felt now, he wouldn't have been surprised about anything, well maybe not anything.

When he arrived on the first stair platform, the family pictures beside him, he saw his entire family cheering for him. He was totally stung. Milly joined the cheering behind him, as he finally left the staircase. He couldn't speak, the whole situation just seemed so unreal.

When he saw Wyatt, he was afraid of his reaction. Actually he did look a little bit uncomfortable but he literally jumped into Chris' arms. He Wyatt's head resting on his shoulder as he whispered: "Thank you!"

"Love you", Chris just said and knew that there couldn't be a better brother for someone like him.

Next to the brothers their parents were standing and waiting for Chris to get to them.

"Son", Leo said, "We think we all ought great Thanks to you! We love you and we are proud of you, don't ever forget this"

Chris hugged his dad and turned to his mother.

Piper was looking up to his son with a tear running down her cheek, "I'm sorry", she said with all honesty and warmth a mother can give, and when Chris kissed her forehead he knew that he could forgive, that he could even forget.

Stepping back a little, he saw Milly again. She was all thrown by his huge family and the whole scenery. Chris took her hand and her beside him while his family was taking seats at the big dining table, that was already set for a family dinner.

He smiled at her, they needn't say, what it was, that took place between them, it was said without words. He hadn't even noticed, that he actually developed feelings for her until he felt the rage of jealousy down in that cave, but it was all good.

"Er, so what about Clay, now?", saying his name, Chris was holding back a laugh again.

"You're really being rude", she punched him softly until giving him the brightest, sexiest look he had ever seen on her and saying: "But he is no competition for you"

Chris started laughing aloud and placed his charge _and _girlfriend at the table, before sitting down himself.

Looking at all the faces around the table -Aunt Phoebe with uncle Coop and Dina with baby girl Prudence in the high chair, next to her sisters Tara and Lisa; Aunt Paige with uncle Henry, Henry jr. and the twins Fin and Laura; his mother and father beside his sister Julie and Wyatt next to Bianca, who was accompanied by her adoptive parents Billy and Mitch Elliot and their son Mark and finally beautiful Milly right beside him- Chris knew, that they all loved him, for what he was, for what he did and didn't do and he was confident and happy and looked into the future the most positive he ever did.

**I know it's cheesy, but don't hate me, I couldn't have it end any other way...But over all, anything left to say? Please feel free to send a comment! Thank you!**


End file.
